


Partners in Crime- Violate

by PoisonousPerfection



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Death, F/M, How Do I Tag, May turn this into a full fic at some point, Songfic, criminals, first fic, partners in crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonousPerfection/pseuds/PoisonousPerfection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fic for Violate based off the song Partners in Crime by set it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners in Crime- Violate

Disclaimer/ Author's notes: I don't own American Horror Story. With that being said, this is a short little Songfic for the ship Violate. If you want the song, look up Partners in Crime by Set it Off. Its a fun song and I thought it could fit this pairing pretty well. Who knows, maybe I'll turn it into a full length fic one day.

Laughter filled the car of Violet and Tate. Two young lovers who couldn't be happier as they drove away from the bank. Many couples wished they could work together but with Violet and Tate they actually got to. As partners in crime, they were some of the greatest thieves.

“They'll never take us alive!” Violet cheered happily as she counted up the money. Tate smiled at her as he agreed.

“We swore that death will do us part,” he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. They did their best to ensure that the time spent in the bank and stores were fast with minimum casualties, even though sometimes Tate did get trigger happy. But really, they had turned the act of bank robbery into a work of art.

“We'll live like spoiled royalty!” Violet said in a giddy voice while kissing Tate on the cheek. She was always so hyped after a successful robbery. But she would only show it to her lover and partner in crime.

They were reckless and young when they started robbing. They lived on the run, collecting as much money as they could. They didn't intend to be thieves, wanting to be artists instead. But when that didn't pay the bills, the traded their paint brushes for guns. The streets became painted with the green of dollars that would trail from the car as they made a speedy get away and the red of victims that would get in the way. 

Tate and Violet smiled at their hostages, Tate holding a shot gun in one hand and his other arm keeping Violet close to him. Violet giggled, holding a pistol and she looked at the bank workers who were shivering in fear. Tate hold told them all to freeze while Violet tossed a rather large empty bag at the workers. 

“Put the money in the bag!” Tate said, a murderous glee in his eyes. When they hesitated Violet pointed her gun at them and giggled before speaking.

“We will shoot!” She giggled when she spoke. The bank workers quickly complied while fearing the worst.

“P-please just let us go!” One of the workers said, tears flowing down his face. Tate sneered and rolled his eyes.

“Just empty out the vault. Then me and my doll will be on our way,” he said, kissing Violet's forehead. She giggled and hugged him closer. The bank workers finally finished emptying the vault and Violet quickly grabbed the bag. She saw Tate narrow his eyes at the worker and fired his gun at him, blood and brain matter filling the air and staining people near him. Violet gave Tate a curious look and he began walking to the doors, holding one open for Violet.

“I really didn't like how he was looking at you.” Violet blushed at the sentiment and walked out onto the street, smiling at the flood of wanted posters of the two of them on the streets. They quickly ran to the car, noting the distant sound of sirens coming. They laughed and sped away, knowing the cops would deal with helping the hostages first rather than coming after them.

But everyone makes mistakes. Of course, one night Violet and Tate would slip up. So we find our omnipotent outlaws fall behind the grind.

Tate had a gun pointed at the lone jewelry store owner and an insane grin on his face. Violet herself had her gun pressed directly against the man's temple. Tate winked at Violet before turning to the many rings and necklaces. He picked one up and examined it thoroughly. Violet smiled when she saw Tate's expression, and in that moment the store owner decided he wasn't going down without a fight. He shot an arm out and punched Violet hard, causing blood to gush from her nose. The shop owner pressed a button under the desk that would alert the police of a robbery and to come to the store as fast as they could. That was the last thing he did before both Violet and Tate shot him. Red lights flashed around the store as the doors sealed themselves shut, preventing Tate and Violet from escaping. 

“Where are we gonna go?” Violet said, fear filling her voice.

“Shit, he got us pinned,” Tate growled out, running a hand through his hair.

“Tate, I'm a little scared,” Violet stated with more fear in her voice. Tate turned to her and held her close, looking her in the eyes.

“Now don't you quit,” he told her, his voice laced with concern and determination.

“But he sounded the alarm! I can even hear the sirens closing in!” She said, griping his shoulders.

Tate kissed her and pulled back. He stared her in her honey color eyes.

“We're going to be fine. Our paper faces flood the streets, and if the heat comes close enough to burn, we'll just burn this place to the ground. And remember” Tate said, calming his lover down and allowing Violet to finish his sentence. 

“They'll never take us alive.” Violet said, her face set in determination and mischief. An expression Tate loved on her. He put the ring on her hand and said “Til death do us part,” kissing her just as the sirens stopped outside the store. They both nodded, knowing what they had to do. The doors unlocked and Violet and Tate smiled.

“This is the Police department! Come out with your hands up, we have the place surrounded!” Violet and Tate walked through, their weapons gripped tightly in their hands. 

“Put your weapons down! Put your weapons down!” the officer shouted, his voice losing some of the clipped control it held before. But rather than let the weapons go, the partners in crime raised them and pointed them at the police, fingers on the trigger.

“Ready men? Aim... Fire!” Right before the criminals could fire a shot, their own bodies became filled with lead. With how many rounds the officers fired at them, it was like the sky turned black with lead filled rain. Violet and Tate had decorated with as much jewelry as possible before they walked out, causing their stained red corpses to look like a morbid painting on display. 

Many considered that the night young love died. A criminal love, but a young love nonetheless. They were buried at each others side, a gesture on the city's part to show that they cared for these two criminals, despite the crimes they had committed. 

However, if one walks the streets at night, two young voices can be heard singing. 

“You never took us alive,” Violet sang as she ran alongside Tate, her body slightly transparent in the moonlight. 

“We swore that death would do us part,” came Tate's reply, his body semi clear like Violet's.

“So now we haunt you in the dark!” they sang together, their voices swelling with glee.

“We live as ghosts among these streets, lovers and partners in crime!” With that, the two ghosts kissed, smiling as they planned all the crimes and misdeeds they could do as phantoms.


End file.
